Episode 6772 (21st January 2014)
Plot Priya thinks she has a solution for Leyla on the job front and asks Rishi to consider giving Leyla a job at the factory. He agrees to think about it. As Charity and Declan set off on their business trip to Germany, Debbie privately wonders about her mother's involvement in the fire. Eric remains glum as he considers his estranged relationship with Val and is sad at the thought of Diane going away to see Annie in Spain. Alicia tries to make it clear to Leyla that she'd prefer her out of the village, but Leyla takes little notice as she receives news of an interview. At court, everyone is on tenterhooks waiting for Rachel to show her face. Sam remains convinced of Declan's involvement when Lisa explains that he and Charity have gone off to Germany on a business trip. At the factory interview, Leyla is worried when she realises Nicola will be interviewing her rather than Rishi. With Rachel yet to arrive, Jai questions Ali on what she knows, and it's clear her blood is starting to boil. Finally with the defendant failing to show, a warrant for her arrest is issued. Leyla is thrown when Nicola suggests that Priya is using her to get back at David and storms out feeling used. Priya convinces Rishi that her trying to get Leyla a job was never about David. Vanessa and Rhona make peace and it looks like a night at a gay bar may be on the cards. Rishi apologises to Leyla and offers her a job. She's delighted and runs to tell David and Alicia insisting that once she gets paid she'll start helping towards rent at Farrers Barn. DC Morden warns Jai off when he begins harassing Ali as she turns up to ask more questions about Rachel's disappearance. Ali's left annoyed when she has to defend Rachel to Ruby and Dan too. Sam tells Samson the truth about Rachel's disappearance. Zak and Lisa are concerned when he tells Samson that when they hear from Rachel, he and Samson will join her on the run. Debbie voices her suspicions about Charity and Declan to Cain. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Judge - Barbara Hatwell *DC Morden - Martha Cope Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs *The Grange - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Public area *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, staff room, office *Court - Foyer, courtroom Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 22nd January 2014 due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot, ahead of the National Television Awards. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 (18th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes